Kuwen Quentalë
by Laeron
Summary: Valinor en las Edades de los Árboles. Los destinos de los Eldar se entrecruzan con los Valarindi.
1. Las vanidades de un Suru

Surivando era un Suru al que le gustaba planear sobre las colinas de alrededor de Taniquetil. Ansioso, despreocupado y perspicaz, recorría muchas millas recogiendo de allí y de allá todos los chismes y rumores que podía.  
  
Erase una vez en la que las hojas de Telperion alumbraban las Tierras Occidentales, y los valles bajos se mistificaban con una pálida neblina. Surivando, jugando entre las nieblas, vio entonces un arroyuelo al que algunos llamaban El Agua de las Cien Mariposas de Colores, y sobre él había la figura de una persona.  
  
Bajó hasta la altura de la persona que allí había. Sentada sobre sus rodillas había un Noldo del pueblo de Tirion al que muchos llamaban Ortar. Fuerte y de duros brazos era Ortar, pero sin embargo era bromista y cantarín, pues muchas canciones cantaba en la forja. Por el contrario, Ortar no parecía muy alegre, pues se le veía desolado y llorando ante el lecho del río:  
  
-No guardes tus lágrimas para el río, pues sólo Ulmo recogerá tu lamento y los fondos de los océanos serán su único destino –comentó Surivando.  
  
-Oh espíritu del aire, grande es mi pena, pues puse todo mi buen arte en crear una espléndida joya y ahora, debido a mi necedad, la he perdido en este río; y tal vez aquí ya no se encuentre, pues todas las aguas llegan a Ulmo y posiblemente en el fondo del océano se encuentre mi obra, junto con mis lágrimas -respondió Ontar.  
  
-Ninguna joya puede superar a las obras de Ilúvatar, pues de ellas provienen todas -dijo Surivando-. No consumas tu espíritu y levantate con alegría.  
  
-No hay alegría cuando una parte de mi se ha perdido, pues en ella puse todo mi esfuerzo y dedicación, pues iba a regalarsela al pueblo de Manwë -dijo Ontar.  
  
-Ay, grande hubiera sido la belleza de tu joya entonces entre nuestras estancias, pues aunque no la he visto estoy seguro de que es preciosa -señaló Surivando-. Pero no te abatas, Elda, pues tu joya no está perdida, pues nada dentro de Aman se pierde. Si algo se abandona o se pierde de la mano va a otro lugar sin el dominio de nadie, y nos enriquece a todos los que vivimos en esta opulenta tierra. De todos los modos, si volver a tener en la mano tu tesoro te hace bien, yo la buscaré por ti.  
  
Entonces el Suru levantó el vuelo y aún había niebla sobre el curso del río, pero como los ojos de los hijos de Manwë pueden observar entre todos los cuerpos gaseosos, Surivando pudo contemplar El Agua de las Cien Mariposas de Colores desde las alturas. Así, observó que sobre los bajíos de este agua, un destello de luz roja titilaba en el agua.  
  
Surivando descendió al pedregoso vado donde provenía la luz y observó que se trataba de un artificio. No más grande que un huevo de ave era esa piedra, de color bermellón, y a la luz de Telperion resplandecía en tonos rosas que calentaban el corazón. Sujeta estaba la piedra sobre una maraña de hilos de plata y todos ellos a su vez, sujetos a una hoja de parra del mismo material.  
  
Así, Surivando tomó la joya y fue en busca de Ortar:  
  
-Grande es el peso que de mi corazón que has hecho irse. Estoy en deuda contigo –dijo Ortar-. Cuando un artista realiza una obra, deja parte de su espíritu en ella, y parte de mi espíritu se hubiera perdido de no ser por ti.  
  
-Bella es en verdad tu obra, y grande es en verdad tu deuda –repondió Surivando, pues así mismo era un espíritu, y como muchos de ellos, de naturaleza imprevisible y caprichosa.  
  
-Oh, silfo del aire, ¿qué puedo hacer para recompensarte? –preguntó Ortar.  
  
-Habrás de sembrar una planta en una maceta, en el balcón de tu casa, y ésta debe generar la flor más bella que crezca en tu jardín, y no permitirás que nunca muera –dijo Surivando, y se marchó-.  
  
* Suru = Espíritu del Aire, hijo de Manwë, el Señor de los Valar. 


	2. Acunada por el viento

Así, Ortar prosiguió su viaje hacia las Estancias de Manwë, situadas en lo más alto del Taniquetil. Bastante tiempo duraba la caminata y duro era el ascenso, pero al final Ontar llegó hasta ellas y le ofreció su joya a todos los que allí moraban. Agredecidos eran los Valar ante los regalos, pues en esos días muchos Noldor embellecieron Valinor con sus joyas y sus creaciones y ellos les recompensaban con sus bendiciones y consejos.  
  
De esta manera, los Valar agradecieron el regalo a Ortar y le auguraron gran maestría y sabiduría en días posteriores, pues firme era su brazo ante el temple de los metales y gozosa estaba su mente mientras lo realizaba.  
  
El Noldo volvió a Tirion pensando únicamente en el éxito de esos trabajos futuros que le habían pronosticado, y así, rápidamente, empezó a proyectar nuevas obras. A pesar de ello, Ortar se acordó de la recompensa que tenía que ofrecer ante Surivando y, de este modo, fue ante su esposa y le pidió por favor que se encargara de ello. Así, Nímil, la esposa de Ortar, escogió la planta más firme y lozana de su jardín, y de ella cortó un esqueje, y la colocó en una gran maceta de fina cerámica en el balcón de su hogar, mirando a las terrazas y azoteas del norte de Tirion.  
  
Al cabo de pocos días, el esqueje comenzó a echar raíces, y nuevos brotes surgieron de ella. Grande era el amor entre Ortar y Nímil, y por ello, gustosamente cuidaba ella de esa planta mientras Ortar estaba trabajando en otros oficios. Mientras la regaba, Nímil cantaba bellos lays de los días en los que Yavanna sembró las semillas de los Árboles de Valinor, y de cómo su luz bendijo Aman.  
  
Algún tiempo pasó después según el Cómputo del Tiempo, y Nímil quedó encinta. Felices eran entonces los conyugues, pues los dos deseaban un vástago; y Ortar, para poder transmitir sus habilidades a un descendiente, prefería que fuese varón, pues normalmente eran los varones los que se encargaban de los trabajos en las herrerías y en la orfebrería.  
  
Aún embarazada, Nímil continúaba cuidando la planta, pero por ese tiempo, también empezaron a brotar algunos capullos, verdes y gruesos sobre las gráciles ramas que se enredaban sobre las balaustradas y columnatas del balcón.  
  
Ortar estaba feliz y cantaba canciones en la forja, pues todo su arte era dedicado a crear hermosas obras de orfebrería y joyería. Durante ese tiempo, probó la aleación de muchos metales y consiguió materiales duros pero livianos, protegidos de la corrosión y de la herrerumbre.  
  
El tiempo continuaba transcurriendo y Ortar cada vez trabaja más horas en sus talleres, y poco tiempo era el que permanecía en su casa. Nímil estaba ya en avanzado estado de gestación y pasaba mucho tiempo en reposo pero aún así, continuaba cuidando la bella planta del jardín y esta empezó a dar unas flores hermosísimas, blancas y de olor perfumado, que embriagaban toda la casa.  
  
Así, a pocos días después, Nímil se puso de parto y dio a luz una bella criatura femenina a la que llamaron Ifaelin. Esto alegró mucho el corazón tanto de Ortar como de Nímir, aunque Ortar no se complacía del todo hasta no tener un hijo varón.  
  
Diez años pasaron e Ifaelin fue aprobada para el Lamatyave, la auténtica marca de individualidad de un Noldo, basada en el placer hallado en los sonidos y las formas de las palabras. Ese día se celebró la ceremonia del Essecarme o Elección del Nombre, y antes de que tuviera lugar, Surivando apareció ante Ortar. El Noldo no pudo ocultar su asombro al ver de nuevo al silfo:  
  
-Oh, hijo de Manwë, largo tiempo ha de nuestro fructuoso encuentro, ¿qué te trae ante mí, no satisfice la deuda contigo? –introdujo Ortar-.  
  
-Mis saludos, Ortar, Orfebre de Tirion –dijo Surivando-. Por supuesto que mi deuda está saldada, pero no te sorprendas de mi llegada, pues estos diez años he estado contigo aunque tu no me vieras. Todos los días pasé sobre tu casa envuelto en el manto del viento, desde hace mucho tiempo que disfruto de las flores que hiciste crecer en la balconada de tu casa.  
  
Pero, ay Ortar, estas flores ya no son las más bellas de tu jardín pues una nueva ha nacido y es más bella que todas, y ella es tu hija.  
  
-Verdad son esas palabras, pues tiene los mismos dones que su madre, tanto en carácter como en belleza –respondió Ortar.  
  
-Pues entonces, que sepas que ya has saldado la deuda conmigo, pues largo tiempo me deleité acariciando los pétalos de una flor sembrada con el amor, pero ya no tienen valor para mí, pues una belleza mayor reside en tu casa –dijo Surivando-. Entonces Ortar, sólo te pediría una última cosa antes de irme.  
  
-¿De que se trata? –preguntó Ortar.  
  
-De que de este modo, des este nombre a tu hija, Flor del Viento, en la lengua de tu pueblo, pues mis caricias despertaron sus sentidos al mundo –respondió Surivando.  
  
-Y así se hará, Lothúlimë será su nombre –dijo Ortar, y Surivando se marchó. 


	3. El destino de los Eldar

Lóthulime creció. Llegó a ser una bellísima doncella élfica, de ojos grises y cabellos negros, digna heredera del linaje de los Noldor. No obstante en su mirada parecía sostener un hilo de ingravidez que le hacía parecer algunas veces ausente. Era como si sus ojos se extraviaran hacia horizontes lejanos, intentando escrutar todo lo que los cielos arropaban.  
  
Pasaron muchos Días de los Árboles y Lóthúlime seguía suspirando por algo que nadie veía. Entre los más sabios de los Eldar se comentaba que estaba tocada por el hado de los valarindi, y su fëa se sentía prisionero en un hrondo demasiado limitado.  
  
- Hija, ¿nos acompañarás a la fiesta de Taimarando?  
  
- No se madre, sus fiestas son tan aburridas como él.  
  
- Sería un poco descortés por tu parte, además acuérdate que su hijo estará muy contento de que vayas. Ayer vino y dejó una nota para ti.  
  
Nímir sacó una nota de uno de los bolsillos y se la entregó a su hija. Lothúlime la leyó rápida y desinteresadamente. El silencio reinó unos momentos.  
  
- Y bueno...  
  
- ¿Bueno que?  
  
- Que si vendrás.  
  
- Sí madre, iré.  
  
- Annafairë es un elfo excelente.  
  
- Sí madre, y no sabe lo que hacer para cortejarme. Pero que sepas que no iré a la fiesta por él, sólo tengo ganas de salir un poco de Tirion y oler nuevos aires.  
  
Llegó el día de la fiesta de Taimarando. Varias carpas y tiendas de doradas y recargadas lonas se habían levantado a la orilla de un pequeño lago, varias millas al Sur de Tirion. Taimarando era un viejo amigo de Ortar, algo estirado y presuntuoso a los ojos de Lothúlime, aunque algo parecido se podría decir de todos los Noldor.  
  
Sentada en un banco de madera, Lothúlime se tendía ante la radiación de Telperion con la brisa acariciando su cara, ajena a todo el bullicio y la música proveniente de la fiesta.  
  
- Me encanta el color del cielo a esta hora- dijo Annafairë, acercándose silenciosamente a la doncella.  
  
- Sí, a mi también- Todas los días salgo a mi balconada para poder observarlo. Encuentro la felicidad por unos momentos -contestó Lothúlime sin inmutarse lo más mínimo ni volver la cabeza para contestar-.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser que una belleza entre los Noldor, llena de virtudes, solo encuentre fugazmente su paz en Aman?  
  
- Quizás quién se pregunte eso no se ha mirado lo suficiente en sí mismo para saber si es feliz en un reino infranqueable.  
  
- Pero, ¿qué hay fuera de este reino que no haya aquí?, ¿acaso te sientes prisionera?  
  
- No lo se, pero me gustaría saberlo. Los Valar nos esconden muchas cosas, quizás para no ver el mal que hay fuera de su bendita tierra. Para muchos quizás esta ignorancia es la felicidad, pero desde mi nacimiento pequeñas voces me hablaban de sitios lejanos, de vistas desde el cielo, de plena libertad. Mi padre siempre me contó que de pequeña mi cuna fue mecida por los hijos de Manwë, y ellos me cantaban y me cuidaban, me hablaron del mundo, de su belleza desde los aires, me trataron como su hija.  
  
- Nuestro feä es todavía joven y en Aman hay suficientes dones para saciarlo hasta el fin del Mundo. Quizás es la falta de amor la que haga que tu espíritu no encuentre sosiego.  
  
- Ojalá pudiera el amor llenar el cántaro de mi vida, pero dudo que haya sitio para él todavía dentro de mi.  
  
La cara de Annafairë se ensombreció y los dos quedaron en silencio. Lentamente, el elfo acercó su mano a la de Lothúlime y las dos se tocaron. Los ojos grises de la doncella fueron a parar a sus manos.  
  
- Siento que no creas que puedes ser feliz de este modo. A mi me gustaría poder hacer que lo fuese para hacerte feliz y vivir contigo hasta que el mundo cambie. Me enamoré completamente la primera vez que te vi, Flor de Viento, y te pido que aceptes mi promesa de amor eterno. Si esto no es razón suficiente para tu dicha, remata ya mi corazón y me alejaré de ti para siempre, para buscar cura a mis males.  
  
Un gesto de dolor comenzó a mostrarse en las agudas facciones de la doncella. Como herido por frío puñal el corazón de Lothúlime se quebró, incapaz de calentar su alma con aquella preciosa promesa de amor eterno. En ese momento, mientras grises nubarrones soplaban desde las costas de Ossë, rompió a llorar y sus manos se separaron de las de Annafairë. Como una estela de lágrimas en el cielo escapó corriendo monte arriba.  
  
Una gran pesadumbre oprimía a Annafairë que permaneció en el banco, pensando que quizás Lothúlime necesitaba desahogarse y llorar en la soledad del campo, sólo con los ojos de Varda vigilando desde el cielo. Pero aún asi se arrepintió, y fue en busca de ella, gritando su nombre en el hayedo cercano, bajo una oscuro capote de nubes. Ninguna respuesta obtuvo, sólo el silencio que vaciaba gramo a gramo su corazón. Así, cansado de deambular, Annafairë decidió volver y dejar su búsqueda, pero un murmullo de agua captó su atención.  
  
Caminando hacia aquel gélido murmullo, encontró a Lothúlime blanca y pálida tirada sobre las amarillentas hojas del hayedo, a los pies de una cascada de espumosa agua cristalina.  
  
De este modo, Lothúlime cayó en un profundo sueño, en un pozo de profundos y anhelados deseos. Volvió a oir las voces de aquellos que le cantaron nanas en su infancia, llamandole para acojerla entre ellos. Oyó el tañido de flautas y flautines, oboes y longas traveseras, sonidos provientes de un alto lejano, desde las cumbres más altas de Arda, entre las sempiternas nieves del Taniquetil. Y fue alli donde vio a los Mánir y los Súruli, dichosos en la gracia de Manwë, gráciles en los cielos y en el aire, rozando las estrellas y acariciando las cumbres.  
  
La pálida luz de Telperion despertó a Lothúlime en su alcoba. Débil y enferma se sentía, cansada de soportar las cadenas que le ataban, impidiendola poder reunirse con sus más amados compañeros.  
  
La cara de Nímir y Ortar fue lo primero que vió la Flor del Viento. Los dos elfos, apenados y entristecidos habían perdido la esperanza de poder recuperar el aliento de vida a su hija.  
  
- Mi fëa se escapa padre -dijo Lothúlime-.  
  
- Los que están a los pies de Manwë te han llamado desde que naciste, y tu alma ya no desea vivir entre nosotros, hija mía -respondió Ortar-.  
  
- Padre, madre, necesito que intenteis hacer lo que podais para que mi fëa no caiga en los campos de penumbra de Mandos. Si no me reúno con los que me llaman permaneceré hasta el fin de los días condenada a sufrir y a vagar en tristeza.  
  
- Haremos todo lo que podamos hija -dijo Nímir-. Te llevaremos ante el Rey del Arda, áquel que vive en la montaña de Taniquetil para suplicarle por su gracia y su bendición.  
  
Así, casi postrada de muerte, Lothúlime emprendió un viaje junto con sus padres hasta las estancias de Manwë, el Rey de Arda, que vigila a todos desde su torre. Poco tiempo tardaría su alma, si un poder superior no lo impedía, de abandonar el hrondo para siempre.  
  
Ortar, Nímir y Lothúlime fueron pues recibidos por los Mánir y los Súruli ante el Portal del Viento que daba paso a las estancias de mármol nacarado. Lothúlime agotaba sus últimos momentos, contemplando a sus amados y deleitandose con sus voces.  
  
Llegaron a la bóveda sobre las estrellas y sobre el cielo que Manwë presidía en su alto trono. Altas y firmes permanecían las columnas, más majestuosas que ninguna otra obra de mortal pudo construir. Sobre un macizo y gigantesco trono de mármol, con decenas de valarindi volando alrededor, y con su cetro de zafiro entre las manos, se sentaba Manwë, Rey de Arda.  
  
Tras llegar a sus pies, bajo una escalera de pocos pero altos peldaños, Ortar y Nímir se arrodillaron como muestra de respeto hacia Manwë. Lothúlime quedaba postrada ante ellos sobre una camilla de mano, portada por los Súrili.  
  
- Señor de Arda, venimos a solicitar tu gracia, oh poderoso entre los más poderosos de los Valar -dijo Ortar-.  
  
- ¿Que he de hacer yo, Ortar, por ti?, pues sabes que eres digno de mis bendiciones, y ya una vez saliste de mi casa con ellas.  
  
- No es por mi, sino por mi hija por las que las pido. Pues ella se encuentra enferma de muerte, y pronto su fëa abandonará su cuerpo. Desde que nació ha deseado volar entre tus hijos, sobre tus casas y sobre todos los campos.  
  
- Ya veo Ortar, lo he estado viendo desde hace mucho tiempo. Los Mánir y los Súruli son las prolongaciones de mis ojos, y ellos se enamoraron de tu hija desde su nacimiento. ¿Cómo no iba a dar mi gracia a una hija de Ilúvatar tan llena de virtudes como es tu hija?, tan querida por mis propios hijos Pero es su naturaleza su lastre, pues Lothúlime nació entre los Noldor, sabios y fuertes entre los Eldar de Aman, aunque con la heredad de un cuerpo terrestre.  
  
- Oh, por Ilúvatar, Rey de Arda, ¿no podrías intervenir para que mi hija reposara para siempre entre aquellos a los que ama y le aman? -dijo Nímir-.  
  
- Así fueron designadas las cosas según se hizo la Música, que dotó de cuerpo a los pensamientos de Ilúvatar, y así cada Elfo tiene un destino. Y es el destino de Lothúlime distinto entre el de todos los Elfos, pues la gracia de Ilúvatar cayó sobre ella. A ella le fue designada un camino de salvación, pues está escrito que vivirá para siempre junto a los que ama.  
  
Entonces, cuando ya su fëa no podía aguantar el fino vínculo que le unía con su hrondo, el cuerpo de Lothúlime comenzó a evacuar una trémula luz de místico origen. De este modo, su cuerpo empezó a cambiar y su tamaño empezó a menguar. En una blanca y bella paloma se convirtió Lothúlime, la más bella entre las aves de Arda, inmaculada y soberbia, rival en belleza de las Estrellas de Arda.  
  
Cuando esto hubo sucedido, Manwë se levantó de su trono, alto, firme y majestuoso, y cogió a Lothúlime en forma de paloma entre sus manos. Las levantó y abrió. Lothúlime quedó entonces enajenada e indecisa unos momentos, pero a los pocos instantes, rompió sus dudas y echó a volar sobre la Bóveda de los Cielos. Un estallido de música y de voces de los Mánir y Súruli invadieron las estancias. Lothúlime viviría por siempre entre ellos, entre los aires de Manwë.  
  
Nímir y Ortar por fin pudieron librarse el peso que les oprimía, que era el de ver una hija morir. Y de este modo fueron felices de ver a su hija volando en los aires, vigilandolos desde el cielo, agraciada como nadie por Ilúvatar.  
  
Por muchas edades se contó esta historia, la de la Dama-Paloma, la Agraciada por el Destino, Kuwen Quentalë.  
  
Fëa = Espíritu  
  
Hrondo = Cuerpo  
  
Kuwen Quentalë = Historia de La Dama-Paloma 


End file.
